This invention is concerned with continuous isotope separation and enrichment in a closed loop reflux system.
The separation of sulfur-34 (.sup.34 S) from sulfur-32 (.sup.32 S) using the bisulfite chemical exchange system is generally known. An equation representative of this reaction is EQU .sup.34 SO.sub.2 (Gas) + H.sup.32 SO.sub.3.sup.- (Aqueous) .revreaction. .sup.32 SO.sub.2 (Gas) + H.sup.34 SO.sub.3.sup.- (Aqueous) (1)
This separation, however, has not been developed into general usage because of the problem in providing closed loop reflux, i.e., the process as known requires the use of large quantities of chemicals in relation to the amounts of separated isotopes produced. The major drawback to such a system, therefore, is the need for large quantities of chemicals and the resultant waste disposal problem or reclamation problem, since open end reflux systems require continuous supply of chemicals and consequently produce a waste chemical stream. Prior art chemical exchange processes for enrichment of sulfur isotopes are open end systems having the above noted problems.